He Spoke
by kc creation
Summary: He reminded her of an actor, except that when the customers were gone and no one was around, he kept playing the role. txh


_My first Ouran High School Host Club story, and my first non-yaoi couple.. yay?_

_--_

_"I'm a real big fan of yours, but I'm quite the joke to you."_

_'Your Biggest Fan' - Never Shout Never!_

**He Spoke**

When Tamaki-sempai spoke in French, the words seemed to roll off his tongue so easily that Haruhi wondered why he even bothered with Japanese at all. Of course, she was sure whatever words he spoke in that angelic tongue were probably embarrassing or corny pick up lines, but she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him. The way he would whisper those short, foreign statements made her wish she'd ever bothered with the language, just so she could understand exactly what things like, "Ma fille est si belle!" or, "Ma petite fleur merveilleuse est magnifique!" had meant.

When Tamaki-sempai flirted with light touches, and his face so close that she could feel his warm breath against her skin, a secret part of Haruhi was just as flattered and wooed as the hoards of girls that made up the Host's fan club. Of course, she would never imagine telling him this (she would rather die than inflate his already-oversized ego), but she actually quite enjoyed watching him interact with the other girls. He reminded her of an actor, except that when the customers were gone and no one was around, he kept playing the role. She was sure there was a part of him that disliked at least _someone_, but he hid it so well that you couldn't tell the difference anyway.

When Tamaki-sempai pouted, and made those ridiculous puppy-dog eyes in her direction, she honestly just wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. How he paraded around acting as if he was her father, fighting off any man that looked her way- It was so irritating, so childish, so moronic!.. and if later, she looked back at those moments and giggled, it had nothing to do with the giant smile that spread across his face when she finally gave in, or the way he hid his blush every time he noticed her femininity. The fluttering in her chest was just annoyance. It had nothing to do with the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her.

No, Tamaki-sempai was an idiot. Granted, he was a selfless, beautiful, _talented_ idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. So melodramatic, so self-assured, so noisy and irritating. Always calling her a "commoner" and pretending she didn't understand the basics of life, when really, he was the one who was out of touch! So compulsive and way too trusting! She couldn't count the number of the times Kyoya-sempai had to bail him out because of some stupid decision he'd made.

Sure, Tamaki-sempai was a moron, and sometimes he made stupid choices, but really, he wasn't all bad. Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, and even herself.. They all would have been so miserable without him. Way too serious with no sense of self worth. She didn't want to imagine how her career at Ouran High School would have played out had she not met him. She knew she would have probably made a few friends, but but nothing would compare to the relationships she'd built by joining the Host Club. The very compulsive attitude and self-assured nature that vexed her to no end had provided her fondest memories and created her strongest friendships.. Even when he was being outrageous, he found a way to make everyone happy.

Haruhi sighed dejectedly, resting her elbow against the armrest of her chair, and her chin in her palm. She could hear the loud chatter of the other six occupants of the music room, but their words held to meaning to her. Their customers would be arriving in a few moments, she was sure, and she tried desperately to clear her head.

_'Don't think about that bonehead!'_

She told herself.

_'Why was he on your mind in the first place?!'_

She straightened her posture, pinching the bridge of her nose in hopes of distracting herself. Hunny-sempai, who was sitting at a small table across the room, was saying something to Mori-sempai about a new flavor of cake he had tried the night before, while the twins were deciding the best way to position themselves for the girls' arrival and Kyoya-sempai typed away on his laptop.

"Well, well, mademoiselle, you seem rather _distracted_ today."

A sly voice murmured in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

She jumped, yelling something along the lines of, _"I told you not to do that!"_ that caused the blonde haired Frenchman to laugh, and her face to flush in embarrassment. It didn't take long for her to regain her composure however, and before she knew it, they were greeting their guests at the door.

As they parted, headed toward their respective tables, she could swear she had heard Tamaki-sempai muttering in his native tongue once more.

_"Je t'aime, Haruhi."_

Even without years of learning the language, it wasn't hard to comprehend those words.

_'I love you too, sempai.'_

When Tamaki-sempai spoke in French, it was almost as beautiful as the music he played on the piano.

fin.

--

BEWARE OF THE POWER OF MY RUN-ON SENTENCES!

I do not own the song, the characters, or the show.


End file.
